Together
by Daeliah
Summary: AU One Shot - Hermione/Viktor small comfort


This is my first fanfiction so... Sorry if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything...

* * *

She stared whimsically at the lone figure sitting across the room, illuminated by the light of the full moon glaring in from the window he was staring out reflectively. It had been several long months now since the end, the end of a war that had left the survivors heartbroken yet hopeful. And as her eyes roamed discreetly over his hunched form, she wondered how much he may regret and what he would have changed. Their friends and family were gone, defeated during the last battle with the dark evil that was also taken down in the last spell cast by her late best friend. There were a few other survivors too, she supposed, but the heavy blanket of sorrow and guilt that rested profoundly on her thin shoulders often had her too fearful to find out in dread that there would not be.

Her small step out of the shadows made enough sound to draw the attention of the figure, his head snapping to look at her with his usual scowling features. Dark chocolate brown met the light honey brown and his form visibly relaxed; something that only happened around her. She took small tentative steps towards him and his hand reached out to grasp her arm when she was close enough, tugging her between his legs and resting his head against her stomach as his large arms snaked around her small waist. Her fingers ran through his curling dark locks comfortingly, as she had done a thousand times in the past. "Viktor…" His name slipped from her lips soft and warm, with no purpose for a reply. She simply wished to let him know she was here for him, always would be.

He rubbed his head lightly against her abdomen, inhaling deeply before raising his gaze to meet hers. "My luff…" His arms held tighter briefly, his hands splaying across her lower back and moving up slowly as he stood, pressing against her body in the close confines he had pulled her into. Her eyes never strayed from his and now she craned her neck considerably, running her hands gently over his broad shoulders. She rose up to her tip-toes and brushed her lips lightly across his. Here, in his warm embrace, was the only time she felt whole anymore. She hoped everything would eventually return to a semblance of normalcy, but for now she took this small console for she knew it helped him as well.

He bent slightly, sweeping his arm under her legs and pulling her up to his chest tightly as he held her bridal style. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck, always awed by the show of strength though he often declared she was light as a feather. "I love you," she whispered against his jaw, placing chaste kisses along the strong line as he began to stride towards the bed. "I luff you, Her-mio-nee." He turned his head and captured her mouth in a searing kiss, demanding entrance though she never hesitated in letting him in anymore. She needed him as much as he seemed to need her. Though his kiss was rough, he was ever so gentle in handling her, proved once more as he laid her reverently on the ocean blue silk sheets and curling up to her, pulling the comforter over the both of them.

She moved to her side facing him and ran her fingertips lightly along the strong lines of his face, each distinguished feature thoroughly mesmerized by her already. She thought about the time they have been together. After her fourth year at Hogwarts she kept in touch with the man who had captured her heart after the short time they had spent together during his stay. Though as the years dragged closer, her letters became fewer and then stopped as the war became suffering. She had seen him again at Bill and Fleur's wedding, that love she held for him resurfacing. He stayed and chose to fight with the Order, though she begged him to return home. She wanted to know he was safe, not in the midst of the very battles she would be fighting alongside her best friends in. He was stubborn, refusing to leave her again and she could only accept his decision.

The memory of watching him narrowly dodge the green curse that had been fired at him reminded her of the instant terror the moment she nearly lost him forever. She remembered there being a strangled scream that reached her ears when he hit the ground as she ran towards what her heart was denying but her head was sure was the lifeless body of Viktor Krum. But as she fell to her knees beside him, he was already rolling over to stand again and it took everything in her power not to just grab him and apparate away to safety at that moment. He assured her that he was fine and reminded her that they needed to fight and win the war and sent her back on her way to assist her friends, keeping close to cover her back.

She watched with a heavy heart as the people she cared for and loved fell to the ground either wounded or dead but continued on. Her eyes came to rest on the familiar red hair and the pale skin she was accustomed to being far paler than it should have been. Ron had been taken down. It was nearly enough to break her there but the battle was ongoing. She watched as Harry was able to defeat Voldemort, but was brought down himself by the wounds he had sustained and his body too weak to survive. The few remaining Death Eaters had fled from the area and others had gone after them. She had fallen to the ground beside Harry, silent tears streaming down her face as she tried to deny the reality. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and soft murmurs in Bulgarian were whispered in her ear. Viktor removed her from the scene though she fought against him the entire time until she just collapsed and sobbed.

She was brought back to the present at the tender touch of Viktor's thumb running across her cheek. A tear had made a trail down her face without her knowledge. He kissed her forehead affectionately and held her to him firmly. They had been together now for nearly a year and through the ups and downs of the war, their relationship only grew stronger.

Because they would always have each other.


End file.
